


Servant?

by Emschums



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Eventual Badass/Smartass Reader, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Queen does what she wants, Reader likes it rough, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Teasing, The Queen came to play, The Queen's a tease, magic use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emschums/pseuds/Emschums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Evil Queen has finally found a pie worth tasting, but has she also found a servant? Or something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Branching Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece I've had bouncing around in my head since I first realized how few Reader Inserts there were with the Once Upon a Time ladies.

"I made an apple pie Your Majesty, just for you. H-Happy Birthday." You say as you lift the pie for her approval, silently cursing yourself for stuttering. The queen raises an eyebrow at you and walks slowly forwards. "It pleases me that at least one of you can remember, much better than that pathetic blueberry one." She says haughtily, recalling earlier when a girl had DARED to make her such a vile food. She sticks a finger straight in the middle of your pie and daintily raises the finger to her mouth. You see a small pink tongue flash out and blush at the thought of what else that tongue could be used for. Her gaze meets yours and catches your flushed face. She smirks and runs the length of her tongue over her finger, making sure to get every bit while looking directly into your eyes. Your face turns even more red but you can't help but watch, your lips parted as you pant slightly. It is the queen that breaks away and rises slowly. "It's not horrible." She huffs, face now a mask of indifference. You glance around embarrassedly to see if anyone saw the exchange, but luckily they all have their heads down. You follow suit. "But I still haven't gotten any information on that awful brat Snow White." The Queen stalks around your group, almost like a big cat. You half expect her to start baring her teeth. "Very well then, since the last village has been completely destroyed, I am in a good mood. Therefore, I will give you the rest of the day to rack what I'm sure must be very tiny minds, to think of some piece of information for me to have tomorrow. If I don't get what I want, one of you will be leaving. In chains." And with that threat hanging in the air, she lifts her hand and is gone in a cloud of purple smoke.

You go home and put the uneaten pie on the table. It seems wrong somehow to throw it away, yet too intimate to actually eat it. As you lay your hands on the table, you realize that you're still shaking. You try to deny it but you know that it's because of the close proximity you'd had with the Queen. The Queen! Oh if she only knew how often you'd thought of her, how many nights you'd cried out her name, your hand buried between your legs. You'd had to quiet down after the last time had you yelling and the neighbor was quite cross the next morning. Thankfully he didn't hear who's name you were shouting for and thought that you were having a nightmare. If the village had found out that you were even slightly sympathetic, let alone wildly in lust with the Queen, you'd be driven out. No, it was better off kept a secret. You shake your head at your musings and get ready for bed. As you lie down you think of the Queen's threat for tomorrow. You know that anyone who knows anything about Snow White will keep it a secret. They absolutely fawned over her around here. She seemed a little selfish to you, what with leaving her own kingdom, but then again, you were biased. You fantasize about the Queen picking you to steal away, what she would do to you....and just that thought makes you wet down below. Looks like it's going to be one of those nights, you think to yourself as you start to knead your breast with one hand and inch the other slowly down your stomach, thinking only of those big brown eyes and that little pink tongue.

The next morning you wake and dress silently. You leave your house and see some sort of commotion in the center of the village. 'Could the Queen be here already?' You think as you rush over. But no, it's only the village elders gathering. They are trying to figure out what to do about the Queen’s proposal. It is unanimously agreed upon that they will not share information about Snow White's whereabouts, but they have yet to find another solution. Suddenly you hear "I volunteer to go." Everyone turns to look, and you roll your eyes when you find out who it is. It is Caleb, the woodsman's son. He thinks of himself as quite the hero and dreams of becoming a knight in Snow White's army if she ever decides to take responsibility again. This would all be well and good if he wasn't dumber than a pile of rocks and a bully to boot. But nonetheless, he raises his hand. "Well, perhaps that's an option." One of the elders says, observing the thick muscles covering the boy from chopping down trees at the edge of the village. Knowing the crowd is watching him, Caleb begins to flex, arrogance practically radiating off of him. "I'm the best warrior you have, if anyone can stand up to the Queens tortures and make it out alive, it's me." "Well that seems a bit pretentious." Says a familiar voice behind the crowd. Everyone scatters at the sight of the Queen standing there in the middle of the village, looking to anyone like she simply came by for a chat. "I'm guessing by all the posturing that you won't be giving out information on Snow White then?" She asks, too calmly. "That's right." Says the oldest and most authoritative Elder "She's the true Queen, and we'll never betray her." "Which is why I volunteer to go with you." Says Caleb while stepping towards the Queen. She eyes him and allows him to take a few steps further before she flings her hand at him and sends him flying backwards into a tree. "Ignorant fool! How dare you presume to make such a decision for me! Did I say I would give you a choice on who would go? Of course not! I am the Queen. And besides-" You feel a rushing motion and you close your eyes as a purple cloud covers you. "I've already chosen." You hear the Queen's voice much closer and realize it's because she’s poofed you to her side. You look up and see deep brown eyes hardened and sharp, glaring at the elders for their pompous behavior. While looking at them she waves her hand and a collar appears suddenly around your neck. "She is now my property. Anyone who tries to rescue her will be killed on sight. Have an evil day." As you glance back for a last look at your village, you see your family, only your brother and sister are breaking down in sorrow for your abduction. Your parents simply stand and watch your departure, neutrally observing.  
As soon as you feel the hard floor under your feet again, you open your eyes. They widen in surprise as you see the Queen's face very close to yours. She smirks at you. "Well hello my little prisoner." She says, surprising you with her softness. You've barely ever heard her do anything but shout commands. "U-Um h-hi." You mutter as you look down meekly. This, however pleasing, is not what she wants from you now. "What is your name prisoner?" She asks as she grabs your chin and forces you to look at her. You swallow and make an effort to sound confident "(Y/n)." She grins and strokes your chin with her thumb, "That's good, you must be a brave kitten, otherwise the huntress might take you for prey and pounce." You see her eyes darken slightly and you know that she’s serious. You mutter under your breath "But what if I want her to?" You feel her hand grip your face tighter. "What did you say kitten?" "Nothing Your Highness!" You say, trying to squirm out of her grip, but it's no good, she's too strong. "When I ask you a question you are to respond with the truth." She commands. “What. Did. You. Say?” You take a deep breath, "I said what if I want her to." Silence stretches for a moment. She leans in, leaving an inch between you and her delicious-looking lips. "Then I will give you that choice, my pet, but I warn you, I've been told I can be quite...intense." She whispers as she leans closer, her eyes darkening to almost black. You feel emboldened to lean forward and kiss her cheek while whispering quietly in her ear "I'm counting on it."


	2. Pleasing and Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start to settle in and have some mysterious dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently decided to pick this piece up again. We'll see together how long it will eventually be. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Briefly NSFW

You open your eyes and look around frantically at the new environment. This was definitely not your room at home. Suddenly all the events from yesterday flow back as your gaze falls on the lovely (F/c) collar on your nightstand. This, according to the Queen, marked you as hers. She said that you were only permitted to take it off while bathing or sleeping. It gave you the highest honor in the household, as her body servants were just below her in the pecking order of the Queen’s Palace. This was odd to you as you had never before had any power to speak of. You certainly would have to ask her majesty what that would mean in the way of duties. You blush as you imagine just what kind of jobs she would have for you. Certainly whatever that look was suggesting you think as you picture again her beautiful eyes darkened with lust. You had asked the Queen for more, but she dismissed you as being too tired and claimed that she was above laying with a sleeping woman. So she had had one of her maids escort you to your new room. You saw that you were between two other rooms that according to the maid contained two other body servants. However, when you tried to get information on whom you were replacing, the maid hurriedly shook her head and claimed it was not her place. Left with no other choice, you had laid in your new oversized yet extremely comfortable bed, until you fell slowly to sleep not knowing what was waiting in store for you.

 

_At first it had seemed natural to you, waking up in the night. Perhaps a night animal had made a sound or one of the other’s in the castle had walked by your room, causing you to awake. But when you moved to roll over and go back to sleep, you realized two things. One was that you were naked, which was odd because you distinctly remember going to bed in the small thin robe that had been in your room when you arrived. The other was the fact that you felt like you were on fire you were so hot. Panting, you reached down to your sex, and found a soaked mess. You gasped as your cold fingers stroked along your heat, making you want to be filled even more. You look up and your eyes widen as you see the Queen sauntering over to the bed, wearing a very tight (Y/f/c) dress complete with a corset that left very little to the imagination. She stared at your hand, frozen at the shock of seeing her here in your room undressed as you are. When she reaches the side of the bed she suddenly snaps, dragging you to the side of the bed and slamming three fingers into you. With her other hand, she grabs your hair, yanking hard and leaving your neck open for her to trail her lips down as she pumps her fingers roughly in and out of you. Her teeth graze your throat before biting harshly where your neck meets your chest. You gasp and buck your hips against her as you reach around to pull her closer to you. Before you can touch her however, she backs away, pulling her fingers out and her hand from your hair. You whimper at the loss, your hand still reaching out for her body. She chuckles darkly at your need and looks into your eyes as she licks your juices off of her fingers, mimicking the way she had tasted the pie. “This is just the beginning my pet.” She whispers, her hand clean but her voice dripping with sex. Suddenly she reaches up and snaps her fingers and you wake up completely soaking through your panties with desire._

 

You bemoan the fact that it was all just a dream, it had felt so real. When you try to reach down and satisfy yourself, you find your wrists and ankles are now shackled to each of the four corners of the bed. You struggle to break free but finally you slump in defeat. Without even the satisfaction of being able to rub your thighs together to create some friction, you try to bring your breathing back to normal, finally realizing your release is a lost cause. As you calm yourself down, you find yourself thinking of the dream. You know that it could easily have been caused by your rampant want for the Queen, but usually you at least picture her naked before she takes you. You had heard that she could use magic, perhaps she was the one to blame? But why in the realm would she do that? And why would she pick you, a mere peasant. No it must just be you. You nod your head to yourself, thinking you had figured it out, and close your eyes, trying to will yourself to sleep. Oddly enough, as your libido calms down, the shackles retract back into the bed. This allows you to eventually fall asleep…until you dream again of yourself searing with need and again of a clothed Queen, this time pushing even further into you dragging her nails over a spot that made you absolutely writhe beneath her. She did this until just like before she brought you again to the precipice and snapped to leave you again. This occurred several times over the night, with the only similarities in the dream being her harsh pace, her dark smile, the tightness of the shackles until you settled again, and the absence of any true finish from the Queen.

 

As you think of the events of the night before, you can’t help but growl at the thought of just how many orgasms you were denied over the course of the night. It left you absolutely aching with need and you had no way to get rid of it. You had just had the idea of getting out of bed and then perhaps touch yourself some way standing up or even lying on the floor if you had to, when a knock sounded at your door. You watch the chains retreat yet again and slowly lean up into a sitting position. “I’m coming!” You yell to the person who had knocked, chuckling at the irony, oh how you wish you were. You open the door and see the maid who had lead you to your room the night before. “Her Majesty wishes for you to join her for breakfast.” She tells you. You try to school your face into a neutral expression. “Yes of course. I’ll be down in just a moment. I suppose I’ll have to wear the clothes I came in.” You mumble, looking around for yesterday’s outfit. “Her Majesty has already set aside what you are to wear today, it should be in your wardrobe.” You furrow your brow in confusion and go to open the wardrobe. It contains a single piece of clothing. You take it out and hold it against your body. “This?!” You exclaim as you look at an article that would be more accurately described as a shirt than a dress. “Should I tell her that this displeases you?” The maid asks kindly. You hesitate, however badly you do not wish to wear what the Queen has picked out for you, you would hate to upset her on only your first day, whether or not she was responsible for the night before. “No, I was simply surprised. Tell the Queen I will be down shortly.” The maid shifts awkwardly from one foot to the other. “The Queen has given me explicit instructions. I am to stay here and make sure you don’t…linger.” You get a little frustrated at her words, what, does she think you would laze about all morning? Well you would show her. In a single motion, you pull the thin robe off of your body and begin to dress, putting your brazier back on from yesterday. “Her Majesty has also told me to pass along that you are to wear only what she has provided you.” The maid says quietly closing the door and avoiding your gaze. You blush as you realize that there is no underwear to go with the ‘dress’. Very well, if this is how she wishes to play, you will rise to the challenge. You change your clothing quickly, tugging your ‘dress’ as far past your butt as you can, still this makes it so that more of your shoulders are revealed, so you try to look forward and not focus on how you look in it. Once you are finished changing you let the maid know you are ready, pulling your fingers through your hair to make sure it at least doesn’t look like you were thrashing against the bed all night. Your mind wanders to the events of last night and you feel even more strongly that the Queen had something to do with it. You jut your chin out defiantly as you walk down the hall, following the maid to what you’re sure must be quite a lavish dining area. Well then, two can play at this game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch out Regina! This reader's got some teeth!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, Regina is fun to write. So, what do you guys think? I'll probably continue writing this in my own time, but do you guys want to read more? What do you think will happen next? Any suggestions for what you think I should do with the plot or the characters? Comment and kudos please!


End file.
